Kim Rhodes
Tabitha Jane Hodges Frank Rhodes Jane Rhodes |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Kimberly Rhodes is an American actress best known for her role as Sheriff Jody Mills in the hit fantasy-horror series Supernatural and it's upcoming spin-off Wayward Sisters, as well as her role as Carey Martin in the sitcom series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Biography Rhodes was born on June 7, 1969, at Portland, Oregon, to Frank and Jane Rhodes. Why Rhodes wanted to be an actress is unknown. What is known is that Rhodes attended Benson Polytechnic High School, graduated from Southern Oregon University in 1991, and earned a Master of Fine Arts from Temple University. Rhodes got her first on-screen role in 1999, when she was first cast as Cindy Harrison, the wife to Mayor Grant Harrison, in the NBC soap opera Another World. She would later go on to reprise the role for the CBS soap opera As the World Turns. Rhodes got her first major recurring role in 2005, when she was cast as Carey Martin, the single mother to titular character Zack and Cody Martin for all 87 episodes of the sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Rhodes would later reprise the role for 4 episodes of the sequel series The Suite Life on Deck. Since then, Rhodes has appeared in TV shows such as Supernatural, NCIS, Extant, Key and Peele, Colony, Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street, Riding 79, Kings of Con, Jimmy's Jungle, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, Wayward Sisters, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Rhodes first portrayed Linda Barnes, the Executive Assistant Director of the FBI, in the Season Two episodes Blowback and The Ripper of Riga. She is set to reprise the role in the Season Thirteen episode Cure. Filmography *Wayward Sisters (2018) - Sheriff Jody Mills *Criminal Minds - Cure (2018) TV episodes - Assistant Director Linda Barnes *Supernatural - 15 episodes (2010-2018) - Sheriff Jody Mills *The Hillywood Show (2017) - Joyce Byers *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - 2 episodes (2017) TV episodes - Assistant Director Linda Barnes *Kings of Con - 5 episodes (2016-2017) - Sue *Homeowner (2016) - Jen (voice) *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street - 10 episodes (2014-2016) - Vicki Bowen *Colony - 6 episodes (2016) - Rachel *Riding 79 (2016) - Betty *Key and Peele (2015) - Widow *Extant (2015) - Nicole *Jimmy's Jungle (2015) - Mrs. Bell *Ru (2014) - Ms. Menace *NCIS (2014) - CIA Officer Sandra Jenkins *Quality of Life (2014) - The Captain *Switched at Birth - 2 episodes (2013) - Tria *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) - Lillian Rearden *Unfiltered (2012) - Mom *Mine (2011) - Waitress *November 1st (2011) - Marisa *Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) - Christine *Free Agents (2011) - Kate *Galen (2011) - Kim *Mystery Girl (2011) - Val Brookston *The Suite Life on Deck - 4 episodes (2008-2011) - Carey Martin *The Death of Toys (2010) - Lily *Deadbeat (2010) - K.D. *Cyrus (2010) - Doctor Albert *Star Trek Online (2010) - Jhet'leya (voice) *A Funeral for Grandpa Harry (2009) - Samantha *Relish (2009) - Superchick *House (2009) - Woman at Fundraiser *A Kiss at Midnight (2008) - Maureen O'Connor *Desertion (2008) - Jane Nichols *Mostly Ghostly (2008) - Harriett Doyle *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody - 87 episodes (2005-2008) - Carey Martin *Christmas with the Kranks (2004) - Office Staff *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Lydia Lopez *Without a Trace (2002) - Polly *Boomtown (2002) - Julia Sloane *Strong Medicine (2002) - Marla Cole *Touched by an Angel (2002) - Liz Williams *Becker (2002) - Julie (voice) *The Invisible Man (2001) - Eleanor Stark *Star Trek: Away Team (2001) - Yulana Oxila (voice) *Titus (2001) - Tiffany *As the World Turns - 2 episodes (2000-2001) - Cindy Harrison *In Pursuit (2000) - Ann Sutton *One World (2000) - Diane *Stark Raving Mad (2000) - Brooke *Star Trek: Voyager (2000) - Ensign Lyndsay Ballard & Jetlaya *Martial Law (1999) - Roxanne Cole *The Lot (1999) - Rachel Lipton *Another World (1999) - Cindy Harrison 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors